Pups Meet Baron and Baroness
Our story opens on a spring day in Adventure Bay. We pan the city and head past the lookout to a massive 12 foot high brick wall that seems to go on forever. At the center are two wrought iron gates. A sign on the gate warns that the property is protected by guard dogs. The gates open and the camera follows the long driveway up to a beautiful mansion. The camera goes inside to the study where we find Mr. Charles Crumpett, III. Mr. Crumpett is the richest man in Adventure Bay, and a bit of a recluse. He rarely, if ever leaves the estate and relies on his staff to take care of matters outside. His pride and joy though are his two guard dogs, Baron and Baroness. They are two Doberman Pinschers and are the constant companions of Mr. Crumpett, as well as being the security for the estate. Mr. Crumpett is meeting with his attorneys and his accountants this morning. It is time for him to pay his taxes. As is his custom. Mr. Crumpett waits until the last day before they are due and pays the taxes in cash. He has the cash delivered by armored car to City Hall each year. The accountants present the bill and Mr. Crumpett gets out of his chair and walks over to the vault. The vault has a hand print recognition system so Mr. Crumpett places his hand up against a scanner. "Scan Identified. Good Morning, Mr. Crumpett" the computer says, afterwards the vault door opens and Mr. Crumpett goes inside. He brings out two moneybags full of cash and gives them to his attorney. "Take these to City Hall and pay the taxes" Crumpett instructs the attorneys. The men stand up and walk out of the study, followed by Crumpett and his dogs. The armored car is waiting at the door and the lead attorney and the dogs climb in. The driver then closes the door and gets into the car for the trip to City Hall. The armored car heads down the driveway, through the gates and onto the highway. Just as they reach the bridge, the armored car has a blowout and the car swerves down the embankment and onto the side road that Ryder and Zuma use to launch their hovercrafts into the bay. The car comes to rest balancing on the edge of the road. "Nobody move" the driver yells into the back of the car where the lawyer and the dogs are. "If there's any sudden movement, the car will fall into the bay and sink" the driver adds. The lawyer gets on his phone and calls Mr. Crumpett to inform him of the situation. "Well, don't just sit there, call for help" Crumpett yells. Fortunately, Ryder just happened to be scanning the area with the periscope and sees what has happened. He pulls out his pup pad and sends the signal out "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!". The pups are over at the soccer field when the call comes through. "Ryder calling" the pups say in unison and they all head for the lookout. Once inside, our seven heroes change into their gear and up the elevator. "Ready for Action, Ryder SIR!" Chase barks out. "Pups, we have an emergency" Ryder says as he pushes the button on the pup pad and the TV screen comes down. "A car has rolled down the embankment and is balancing on the launch pad" Ryder goes on to say. We have to handle this carefully. "Chase and Tundra" Ryder calls out. The two dogs step forward. "I'll need the winches on both of your vehicles to pull the car off the embankment" "Chase is on the case" Chase says, followed by Tundra's "There's snow job that I can't handle". Ryder continues, "Rubble, I'll need your rig to help lift the armored car so we can change the tire". "Rubble, on the double" our favorite bulldog shouts. "The rest of you stay close by in case you're needed" Ryder tells the other pups. With that, our friends spring into action. Ryder slides down the pole to his ATV while Chase, Tundra and Rubble hit the slide to their vehicles. Our heroes quickly arrive and assess the situation. Ryder asks for Chase's megaphone. "RAWF, MEGAPHONE" Chase calls out. Ryder takes the megaphone and calls out to the driver. "Are you alright?" Ryder asks. The driver yells back, "We're OK, but we don't dare move to make sure this armored car doesn't slide over into the bay" Ryder instructs Chase and Tundra to bring their winch cables over to the back of the car so they can pull the vehicle back off the edge. The two pups take their winch cables and attach them to the bumper of the vehicle. They then jump back in and start to pull with all the horsepower they can muster, but the car doesn't budge. Ryder then calls Rubble in and goes to his ATV where he has a spare hook and cable. He attaches one end to Rubble's digger and the other end to the center of the bumper near the other two hooks. "Alright pups, PULL" Ryder says. With that the three vehicles easily get the armored car off the edge. After the car comes to a stop, the driver gets out and unlocks the back door. "Be careful Ryder, there are two guard dogs inside and i'm sure they're not happy" the driver warns. The door opens and the lawyer climbs out, a little shaken, but OK. After a moment, the two dogs stand in the doorway letting out a low growl. "Those are Mr. Crumpett's dogs" the driver tells Ryder. There's $250,000 in cash in there that needs to get to City Hall before it closes to pay the taxes on Mr. Crumpett's estate. The lawyer tells the dogs to come down from the truck, but they refuse to move. Ryder then has an idea. He goes to his ATV and pulls out a bag of treats. "Maybe this will work" Ryder says. He throws the whole bag of treats away to the side of the armored car (much to the dismay of three certain pups). The dogs see the treats and leap out towards the bag lying on the ground. "Chase, your net" Ryder calls out. "RAWF, NET CANNON" Chase calls out. He then fires the net and it lands over the two dogs. "Don't worry, we'll let you out when the tire is changed" Ryder tells the dogs, who are too busy enjoying the treats anyway. Ryder has Rubble lift the back of the armored car with his rig and the driver and Ryder change the tire in no time. "Thanks for your help Ryder and Paw Patrol" the driver says. "Now, we've got to get to City hall before it closes" he adds. Chase releases the net from over the dogs and after a long stare (which even makes Chase a little nervous), the dogs climb back into the car. Ryder contacts Mayor Goodway to let her know the armored car is on its way and Chase gives it a police escort. Later that evening, Ryder is playing games on his pup pad when it rings. "Hello, Ryder here" he answers. "Ryder, this is Charles Crumpett the third" the voice says on the other end. "I wanted to thank you and your Paw Patrol for saving my armored car today". "That's OK Mr. Crumpett, helping people is what we do" Ryder replies. "If you ever need us, just yelp for help" Ryder tells Crumpett. A few days later, a large package arrives for the pups. A case of gourmet dog treats from Mr. Crumpett with a thank you card attached. LADSONE